


Dirty Laundry

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off a song, Cheating, Eliza's hella vengeful, F/M, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Revenge, break ups, light angst? if you squint, lowkey a song fic but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: "Found it in the corner, wadded up on the bedroom floor.Shoulda hid it in the closet, shoulda burned it,Shoulda lost it."//Based off of Dirty Laundry by Carrie Underwood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I write this, it's almost one am. Please forgive any typos I make, I'm really tired.
> 
> I just want to note that I kind of gave up on The Campus Library, because I got behind on my writing and just couldn't get myself to catch up, and I've been working really hard on a Soulmate au fic about Eliza and Maria, and I plan on writing a small series for that about different pairings, so my attention's been elsewhere.
> 
> Like usual, my tumblr is @HamThePan, and I love hearing from y'all, so send in some asks!
> 
> And of course, if you like this fic, please comment! It really motivates me to keep writing!
> 
> Enjoy~~

She had found the shirt while cleaning their bedroom.

Alexander was, like usual, at work, so with a day off from her own job and nothing else to do, Eliza was cleaning the house, and started with their bedroom, although it was pretty clean to begin with. She had been cleaning off the top of the dresser when she noticed something crumpled in the corner of the room and went to investigate, further inspection had revealed it was one of Alex's nice dress shirts, but why had he left it crumpled up in the corner?

The answer soon became clear when she noticed a lipstick stain on the collar, and a rather strong scent of perfume. Eliza didn't wear perfume, nor did she wear bright red lipstick, nor had she been out anywhere that required dressy clothes with Alex recently.

Eliza wasn't stupid, things added up quite quickly, all the late nights Alex had snuck into the house saying, "I'm late again, I'm so sorry," how he smelled off after weekend "meetings" at work, how he hid his phone whenever he was texting around her, and now the shirt. All her suspicions had been confirmed.

Her first move was to tell her sisters, she heard back from Angelica almost instantly, offering to kick his ass, Peggy was hurt, they had been best friends, but she too, offered tk fight him for Eliza.

Tears welled in her eyes, but there was no time to cry.

Later in the evening, Alexander was back from work, and Eliza was making dinner. She hardly ever did that, she was usually waiting for him in the living room, and she didn't make dinner from scratch too often, Alex shrugged it off, figuring she had just found a recipe she wanted to try, he sat in the kitchen ith her and made idle conversation, but she wasn't too talkative.

Eliza remained quiet over dinner, and seemed to radiate a deadly calm aura, which Alex was only just starting to notice.

"So I was doing the laundry today," she started conversationally.

"Oh?" Alex looked confused.

"I found one of your dress shirts in the corner of the bedroom, it stank of cheap perfume and had a stain on it, so I figured I'd wash it for you." Eliza's tone had a hard edge, Alex swallowed nervously.

"Huh, I, uh," Alexander didn't usually stumble over his words, but this was not a usual occurance. "I wonder how it got there?"

"So do I." Eliza shot back. "You should've burned it, or lost it."

"I-" Alex opened his mouth to respond, but Eliza cut him off. "Don't worry, I burned it for you, along with some of your books, and I hung the rest of your dirty laundry outside." She smiled pleasently.

Eyes widening, Alex got up and practically ran outside, Eliza followed at a slower pace.

Out in their small front yard stood a makeshift clothes line, from which hung a few of Alex's clothes and a sign that read in red letters, "Alexander's a dirty cheat".

Alex gaped at the sign, Eliza secretly took a picture of his reaction and forwarded it to Amgelica, who had given her the idea in the first place, then turned back to Alexander.

"You're moving out now, for a long time, maybe your mistress will give you shelter."

"Eliza, I-"

She lost a bit of her calm, when Alex turned to look at her, it was obvious she was trying to hold back tears. "I don't want to hear it, Alexander. Just, just go!"

"Eliza!" He tried again, but she ignored him and went back into the house, Alex tore the sign down before he followed Eliza inside, and followed her muffled sobs to their bedroom, the door was locked and sitting outside were two bags, presumably full of his stuff.

It dawned on him, then, that he had truly screwed up.

And there was nothing he could do to fix it.  
-  
Omake  
-  
Thousands of miles away in London, Angelica was packing her own bags and booking the fasted flight to New York so she could comfort her sister.

And kick Hamilton's ass.


End file.
